


Надеюсь, в твоих снах найдется место для меня (Dream a Little Dream of Me)

by Vasilika



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, Singing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Руди «пускает» Дориана на Youtube, тот влюбляется в музыку Фрэнка Синатра и Эллы Фицджеральд и в хореографию Фреда Астера. Песни позволяют ему выражать те чувства, для которых ему не хватает слов. Но Джон не танцует…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надеюсь, в твоих снах найдется место для меня (Dream a Little Dream of Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305457) by [thursdayschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayschild/pseuds/thursdayschild). 



> Название фанфика – отсылка к песне «Dream a Little Dream of Me» Эллы Фицджеральд.
> 
>  
> 
> Песни, используемые в фанфике, в порядке появления (рекомендую к прослушиванию):
> 
> 1\. (Под нее Дориан танцует в начале, но текстовки нет) [**Come Fly With Me – Frank Sinatra**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJWF4Ea-vAU)  
>  2\. [**Dream a Little Dream of Me – Ella Fitzgerald**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jC4cXzvXSq4)  
>  3\. [**Unforgettable – Nat King Cole**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HSt7LWsm-A)  
>  4\. [**Cry Me a River – Ella Fitzgerald**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiMXd4U8kFQ)  
>  5\. [**Ev’ry Time We Say Goodbye – Ella Fitzgerald**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP-8dzS1_rM)  
>  6\. [**I Get a Kick Out Of You – Ella Fitzgerald**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhqJ_fK1zv8)  
>  7\. И моя любимая: [**Cheek to Cheek – Frank Sinatra**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnrLIar-1zU)  
> 

 

Джон нахмурился, и его рука, тянувшаяся к двери в лабораторию Руди, зависла в воздухе. Конечно же, он привык к странным звукам, раздававшимся оттуда, но _это_ … это _определенно_ было что-то новенькое. Уже начиная беспокоиться о том, какие неприятности ему светят на сей раз, Джон _очень_ неторопливо открыл дверь.  
  
Большая часть оборудования Руди была отодвинута к стене, отчего можно было без труда разглядеть все то невероятное множество проводов, змеившихся по полу. Сам Руди обнаружился сидящим на одном из столов по соседству с чем-то, что на вид было похоже на нижнюю половину тела МХ. Он медленно покачивал головой, уставившись с отчаянием на гвоздь сегодняшней программы – Дориана.  
  
Музыка, которую Джон услышал до того, как вошел в комнату, лилась изо рта андроида – причем и вокальная, и инструментальная одновременно, что несколько выбивало из колеи. В одной руке он держал швабру и на первый взгляд совершенно бездумно размахивал ею в разные стороны, но когда Джон присмотрелся повнимательнее, он понял, _что_ происходило на самом деле. Дориан _танцевал_. И танцевал просто блестяще. Джон вдруг поймал себя на том, что совершенные движения Дориана и голос, вырывавшийся из его горла и принадлежавший – Джон был в этом почти уверен – Фрэнку Синатра, заворожили его так же, как и Руди.  
  
Он крутанулся, и его взгляд остановился на Джоне. Дориан улыбнулся ему – в уголках его глаз обозначились морщинки – и затем снова отвернулся.  
  
Джон аккуратно преодолел полосу препятствий изо всякого Рудиного барахла и столов, несколько раз запнувшись, когда забыл посмотреть себе под ноги, а не на Дориана.  
  
\- Что это за чертовщина тут? – прошептал он. – Я думал, твой задачей было его починить, а не перепрограммировать.  
  
\- Так все и было. А потом я случайно «пустил» его на Youtube.  
  
\- И?  
  
\- И он проанализировал парочку видео с Фредом Астером.  
  
\- Даже не знал, что люди все еще слушают эту музыку.  
  
\- Ну, Дориан ведь не совсем «люди», помнишь?  
  
\- Да, определенно нет, – сказал Джон, наблюдая, как танцует Дориан, но теперь его взгляд стал чуть тусклым.  
  
Музыка изменилась, техника Дориана стала еще более сложной – если это вообще было возможно – и он, не прерываясь ни на секунду, начал огибать стулья и другую мебель. Стиль поменялся просто _мгновенно_ , будто это было не сложнее чем просто моргнуть. Джон внезапно осознал, что не может оторваться от этого зрелища.  
  
\- Эй, танцующий человек, завязывай. Работа не ждет.  
  
Очередной пируэт Дориана окончился на столе рядом с Джоном; на мгновение он замер – застывшее идеальное движение – потом по его лицу забегали линии синих огоньков, и зазвучала новая песня, более медленная, и голос теперь уже был женский. Он протянул руку Джону и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я не танцую, – тут же заявил Джон. Даже если б он попытался проделать хоть часть из того, что вытворял Дориан, он бы сломал себе свою здоровую ногу, а может, и синтетическую заодно. Ему не составляло труда бежать под градом пуль, да никаких проблем, но двигаться под музыку было тем, на что Джон совершенно не был способен. Анна дразнила его этим.  
  
\- « _Stars shining bright above you_ », – слова потекли неторопливо, они звучали отчего-то так нежно и мягко, и Джон почувствовал, будто что-то внутри него буквально тает. Его рука потянулась к руке Дориана сама собой, когда он услышал за спиной вежливое покашливание.  
  
\- Эм… – пробормотал Руди.  
  
Джон понял, что краснеет, но Дориан ни капли не смутился, и музыка продолжала играть.  
  
\- Слушай, от этого проигрывателя у тебя во рту у меня глаз дергается, – проворчал Джон.  
  
Дориан только плечами повел, но песня затихла.  
  
\- Когда в следующий раз будешь его «латать», можешь сделать так, что бы _вот это_ больше не повторилось?  
  
\- Да это все он, сказал уже, я тут не причем, – Руди развел руками.  
  
Джон его проигнорировал, снова посмотрев на Дориана.  
  
\- У нас новое дело, – бросил он, прежде чем развернулся и направился к двери.  
  
\- Понял, – легко ответил Дориан. – Спасибо, Руди.  
  
****

*** * * * ***

****  
\- Уверен, что ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да, – ответил Джон, стирая тыльной стороной ладони тонкую ниточку крови, вытекшую из-под повязки на лбу. – Давай-ка вернем тебя в лабораторию.  
  
\- Но у меня все нормально.  
  
Джон замер и сердито на него посмотрел, после чего резко задрал его чистую футболку, которую ему выдал один из тех ребят-парамедиков. На груди Дориана была дыра размером с бейсбольный мячик, вокруг нее сгустилась тягучая светло-синяя жидкость. Дориан беззаботно улыбнулся ему и отвел его руку, опуская подол футболки.  
  
\- Мне не больно. И это легко починить.  
  
Они продолжили идти в тишине, но вскоре Дориан начал тихонько мурлыкать себе под нос, а потом пустоту длинного коридора наполнило тихие слова, но на этот раз Дориан пел своим голосом:  
  
\- « _Unforgettable, that’s what you are_ ».  
  
Джон не стал его останавливать, размышляя, не повредилась ли у него парочка проводов во время перестрелки.  
  
  
\- « _How the thought of you does things to me.  
Never before has someone been more unforgettable_ ».  
  
  
Неторопливая песня была мягкой, нежной, но, конечно же, Дориан ничего такого не имел ввиду… и, слава тебе Господи, вот и дверь в лабораторию!  
  
\- Дориан, мы пришли.  
  
\- А, точно, – спохватился он, музыка мгновенно смолкла.  
  
Джон открыл дверь и, придерживая ее, подождал, пока Дориан переступил через порог.  
  
\- Думаю, Руди уже дома, – произнес Дориан.  
  
\- Наверняка, но он сможет подлатать тебя завтра утром. Просто дождись его и все.  
  
Дориан кивнул, но он будто был слегка подавлен.  
  
\- Ты точно в порядке?  
  
\- Говорю же, все в норме, – уверил его Дориан.  
  
\- Ну да.  
  
Джон повернулся, чтобы уйти, но сделал только пару шагов.  
  
\- Почему ты это поешь?  
  
\- Решил, это будет мило. А ты казался напряженным.  
  
\- Ты так меня успокоить пытался? – развеселившись, спросил он, на его лице появилась легкая улыбка.  
  
\- Наверное, – пожал плечами Дориан.  
  
\- Такую музыку уже больше не слушают, ты в курсе?  
  
\- Да, но она от этого хуже все равно не становится.  
  
\- Точно, – спустя мгновение согласился Джон. – Полагаю, так оно и есть, – он переступил с ноги на ногу, движение вышло несколько неловким. – Я не знал, что ты можешь петь.  
  
\- Джон, – взгляд Дориана был почти сочувствующим, – я могу _все_.  
  
\- Но голос был твой.  
  
Дориан опять передернул плечами.  
  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду домой.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Дориан отвернулся, осторожно пробираясь между нагроможденных этим утром завалов к свободному от бардака месту. По его походке Джон понял, что что-то было не так, но что именно он не знал, да и понятия не имел, как это исправить. Может, Дориан просто расстроился, что Джона едва не подстрелили в его смену. В конце концов он должен был заботиться о том, чтобы его напарник оставался цел и невредим.  
  
\- Ну, тогда пока.  
  
Дориан ему так и не ответил.  
  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Джон устало прислонился к ней спиной. Он вымотался, а время близилось к трем ночи. И у него не было не малейшей идеи о том, что творилось с Дорианом. Возможно, вся та куча данных, что он загрузил, не имела отношения к его работе и как-то негативно повлияла на его системы. Он сделал мысленную пометку спросить об этом завтра у Руди.  
  
Он уже собрался уйти, когда снова расслышал приглушенную музыку.  
  
  
_Now you say you're lonely,  
You cried the long night through,  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river…  
I cried a river over you…_  
  
  
Песни Джон не знал, но чувства в ней были очевидны.  
  
Он вздохнул, а потом снова распахнул дверь.  
  
\- Дориан, – мягко позвал он.  
  
Бот сидел на стуле на не заваленном всякой всячиной пространстве. Перед ним был компьютер, и музыка лилась из динамиков, одновременно с ней проигрывалось зернистое видео, на котором пела женщина. Дориан поднялся и единым грациозным движением повернулся, когда скрипнули петли.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Привет, – Джон сунул ладони в карманы и медленно приблизился к Дориану. – В чем дело? – спросил он, подойдя к нему.  
  
Дориан в третий раз пожал плечами.  
  
\- Что бы это ни было, ты можешь рассказать мне, – он очень старался, чтобы раздражение не взяло над ним верх.  
  
\- Я правда не знаю _как_.  
  
Джон, нахмурившись, ждал, надеясь, что Дориан объяснится.  
  
\- Эта музыка… она говорит со мной, Джон, – ответил наконец Дориан, снова обращая свое внимание на компьютер. – Говорит то, на что мне не хватает слов.  
  
\- А на _что именно_ тебе не хватает слов?  
  
Теперь нахмурился Дориан, по его лицу опять забегали огоньки, будто он шерстил свои архивы в поисках чего-то. Потом он обернулся к компьютеру, и тот выдал новую песню.  
  
На экране, похоже, была опять та же женщина, и Дориан прикрыл глаза и начал покачиваться в такт музыке.  
  
  
_Every time we say goodbye, I die a little.  
Every time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little.  
Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know,  
Think so little of me, they allow you to go…_  
  
  
Его руки дернулись, когда он попытался их поднять, но остановились на полпути, как если бы он захотел вдруг потанцевать с невидимым партнером, но не желал делать это перед Джоном несмотря на тот утренний эпизод со шваброй.  
  
Джон увидел спокойное, но печальное выражение на лице Дориана и почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом. _Как_ он мог быть _насколько_ слепым? Наверное, потому что для него это не имело никакого смысла. С какой стати Дориану о нем так заботиться? Разумеется, это была его работа – присматривать за напарником – но и все. Он знал, что Дориан отличался от других ботов, и да, ему приходило в голову, что Дориан _мог любить_. Но не его. Только не его.  
  
  
_But how strange the change from major to minor  
Every time we say goodbye…_  
  
  
Джон шагнул вперед, в объятия Дориана.  
  
Тот на секунду застыл, но затем «отмер», одна рука скользнула на шею Джона, вторая обхватила его левую ладонь. Свободную правую Джон неуверенно положил на талию Дориана и позволил боту увлечь его за собой, двигаясь по кругу, хотя Джон был вполне уверен, что лидирующая роль досталась ему, а не Дориану. Они неторопливо покачивались в такт музыке, пока та не затихла. Джон не отпускал Дориана, и тот наконец набрался смелости поднять на него взгляд.  
  
\- Хочешь попробовать что-то более быстрое?  
  
\- Да черта с два.  
  
\- Мы не будем спешить, – улыбнулся Дориан.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
\- Может, как-нибудь потом и что-то более современное.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Дориана закатить глаза и помотать головой.  
  
\- Как насчет этой? – он разжал пальцы и потянулся к клавиатуре, но вторая ладонь по-прежнему оставалась на шее Джона.  
  
Новая песня была чуть быстрее, но не намного.  
  
  
_I get no kick from champagne,  
Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all.  
So tell me why should it be true  
That I get a kick out of you?_  
  
  
\- Так кто эта женщина? – поинтересовался Джон, пока Дориан двигался с ним в незамысловатом танце.  
  
\- Элла Джейн Фицджеральд, родилась 25 апреля 1917 года, умерла 15 июня 1996, американская джаз-вокалистка, которая…  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, мне не надо, чтоб ты цитировал мне Википедию.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Постепенно Дориан увеличивал темп движений.  
  
\- Разве не ты должен вести? – спросил Джон. – Ну, в смысле, ты и так это делаешь.  
  
\- Я решил, что ты не захочешь принять традиционную роль ведомого.  
  
Джон поднял бровь.  
  
\- То есть, роль женщины? Думаешь, мне есть до этого дело?  
  
\- Ты - странный человек, Джон, – произнес Дориан, тут же меняя положения их рук.  
  
\- Да чья бы корова мычала.  
  
Дориан опять покачал головой и медленно крутанул его.  
  
\- Тут одна строчка не совсем верная.  
  
\- Разве? Которая? – удивился Дориан.  
  
\- « _You obviously don’t adore me_ », – процитировал Джон.  
  
\- А…  
  
Джон был бы не прочь придерживаться того же ритма, когда музыка окончилась, но Дориан быстро вернулся к компьютеру, ища новое видео.  
  
В этот раз пел мужчина, и, к моментально проснувшемуся беспокойству Джона, песня была слишком быстрой.  
  
  
_And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek…_  
  
  
\- Ты… ты не против, если тебя будут видеть со мной? – осторожно осведомился Дориан.  
  
\- Да ты и так постоянно рядом, – отозвался Джон, мечтая о том, чтобы Дориан заткнулся. Он и без того был слишком занят, сосредоточившись на ритме, чтобы еще и болтать при этом – танец отнимал все его внимание.  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду.  
  
\- Да? А что тогда?  
  
\- Люди _такого_ обычно не одобряют, не так ли?  
  
\- Ну и пусть идут к черту, – незамедлительно фыркнул Джон.  
  
Дориан засмеялся и больше не произнес ни слова.  
  
Когда песня смолкла, Джон вцепился в Дориана, не давая ему поставить новую.  
  
\- Что, уже все? – подразнил его Дориан.  
  
\- Говорил же, я не танцую.  
  
\- Обещаю, что никому не расскажу.  
  
Джон коротко ему улыбнулся.  
  
\- Думаю, мне и правда пора. Нам еще надо будет допросить того ублюдка утром.  
  
Дориан кивнул, но выглядел он слегка разочарованным.  
  
\- И тебе не помешает прикорнуть на своей станции. Надеюсь, все это - не выкрутас из-за низкого заряда.  
  
\- Нет, – твердо заявил Дориан.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Джон еще мгновение стоял на месте, он понимал, что ему нужно были уйти, но ему так не хотелось…  
  
\- Иди домой, Джон.  
  
Он кивнул, не рискнув довериться голосу.  
  
\- Увидимся утром, – прибавил Дориан.  
  
\- Сперва ты дождешься своего «свидания» с Руди. Я хочу, чтобы тебя привели в полный порядок.  
  
Дориан с саркастичной усмешкой отдал ему честь.  
  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, – посоветовал он.  
  
И снова у Джона не получилось заставить себя уйти.  
  
\- Топай.  
  
Дориан шагнул вперед, подталкивая Джона к двери, но почему-то все окончилось тем, что он его поцеловал. Хотя, если бы их потом спросили, каждый бы заявил, что начал другой, но ни один из них не попытался остановить это.  
  
Поцелуй был коротким, и Джон ушел с улыбкой на лице, но он знал, что, несмотря на безумный денек, его сон для разнообразия сегодня будет приятным.

 


End file.
